


SPF 30

by silvertales



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertales/pseuds/silvertales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, even the Batboys can relax once in a while... </p><p>No particular continuity, but I envision Dick as Nightwing at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPF 30

It was a rare treat to be able to relax this way.

The Joker and Penguin had teamed up and wreaked havoc on Gotham over the last week, and they had been hard-pressed to shut them down this time. Of course, that could have had something to do with the corresponding Arkham breakout, which left Batman and his associates scrambling to put all the little psychos back in their cages.

Really, it had been a trying week.

As a result, Bruce had made arrangements, packed their bags, and whisked Dick off to a small, secluded island off the coast of Florida; a small, secluded island he just happened to own. Sometimes, Bruce thought, money had its rewards.

So, thanks to good friends monitoring his city, Bruce now found himself arranging supplies on a wide, wooden tray in the galley of the sailboat he kept here, whistling as he navigated his way on deck. He smirked as he spotted his lover stretched out on deck, snuggled face-down on a towel, wide-brimmed boatie hat shielding his face from the sun, head pillowed on bent arms, and swim trunks riding dangerously low and loose on slender hips.

The older man hummed happily and licked his lips in appreciation. That certainly was a whole lot of exposed skin there. Skin that might burn in the afternoon sun... he should do something about that. Never let it be said that Bruce Wayne couldn’t be selfless.

Bruce deposited his tray beside his lounging lover before pulling a bottle of sunscreen from his unbuttoned-shirt pocket and dropping himself lightly to rest, seated on his lover's pert, and often ogled, buttocks.

Dick picked up his head and pulled the hat out of his line of sight to shoot a smirk over his shoulder.

"Something I can do for you, Bruce?"

Bruce smiled down into those wickedly brilliant blue eyes.

"More like something I can do for you," he replied, holding up the bottle of sunscreen. He quirked an eyebrow down at his younger lover, grin widening as Dick's eyelids drooped in expectant pleasure.

"Oooh, please do." Dick settled back down only to yelp as cold sunscreen squirted out onto his back without warning. Bruce's only reply to his growl was a wicked chuckle. As those strong hands began to rub the cream into his skin, the younger man couldn't help his happy sigh.

Bruce's smirk softened into something gentle and tender as he began moving his hands over his lover's sun-warmed skin, feeling the tension melting out of over-worked muscles. His eyes widened a little at the reverberating purr that resulted from his massage, so he lengthened his strokes, making sure to push the heels of his hands into known trouble spots on his lover's back.

He started his languid strokes at the shoulders, thumbs pushing into perpetually-knotted trapezius muscles, before smoothing his palms down the length of that long, uncommonly flexible spine and gently circling his thumbs at the bare rise of Dick's buttocks. The dark-haired young man beneath him showed his appreciation by letting loose a low, quiet moan that shot straight to Bruce's cock. The older man shuddered; quickly adjusting himself inside his loose linen pants, but determined to keep his concentration on his lover.

Bruce shifted, lifting himself up and moving back, interrupting his ministrations only long enough to get Dick to lift his hips. A throaty chuckle drifted back from the younger man's lips as his lover gently pulled the swim trunks all the way off, tossing them aside, no care for where they landed. Bruce settled back down, kneeling over Dick's thighs. He reached forward to repeat his long, tender strokes from shoulder to hip to end with gentle kisses to the exposed soft swell of his lover's pert bottom.

Dick shifted slightly, a little wiggle of his hips punctuated with a shallow gasp, before settling back down.

Bruce smirked. 'Gotcha,' he thought. 'All of you laid out just for me.'

Bruce left off his massage of his lover's back and moved to the strong muscles of his legs, keeping his strokes long and tender, and punctuating each with open-mouth kisses, licks, and nibbles to Dick's tender bottom. It wasn't long before his younger lover was slowly rocking his hips, breath coming in gasps and pants that drove Bruce to the edge, and kept him there. Biting his lip, Bruce adjusted his erection again, moisture leaking from the tip causing his thin pants to stick to his skin.

The older man placed a strong hand at the small of Dick's back, and the younger man stilled instantly. Bruce smiled and gently eased the other man's legs apart to kneel between them. He curled over the supine body beneath him and continued with his nibbles and licks to sensitive skin, moving to include the now-exposed tender sac and perineum. The older man hummed low in the back of his throat as he wrapped his lips around sensitive balls, his eyes closing as Dick cried out his name.

"Bruce! God... please! I need-"

Bruce moved up and over his lover, pressing his chest to the warm, slick back to nibble an ear.

"What? What do you need, Dick? Tell me." He couldn't control the tremor in is voice, and for once, he didn't want to. He wanted Dick to know the effect he had; wanted the younger man to know how he drove him crazy with need, a need only he could fill. "Anything you want... it's yours."

Dick shuddered and Bruce thrust shallowly against him; hard, cloth-covered erection slipping between taut cheeks, wet head peeking above the pants to leak onto his lover's back.

"Inside me, oh god, please... come inside me. I need you. Just you." Dick was babbling, words tripping over his tongue in an effort to make any kind of headway. That full lower lip was between his teeth now; Bruce groaned and nearly spilled himself right there at the sight.

"As you wish..." Bruce worked his way back down his lover's body, careful to keep one hand pressed against Dick's back, not wanting him to finish alone. What had started out as gentle kisses became desperate open-mouth sucking and long swipes of his tongue. God, the taste of him! His free hand was busy fiddling one-handed with his pants and the discarded sunscreen bottle, messily squeezing out what he could to slather his cock as he licked and probed at Dick's body.

With the first touch of Bruce's tongue against his sensitive entrance, Dick nearly bucked up off the deck, desperate plea on his lips. Just when he thought he could take no more, Bruce puckered his lips together and hummed.

"Jesus, Bruce! Please!" Dick's husky voice shifted to a desperate whisper, dripping a mantra of "oh god, please, I need you, Bruce, I need you, I love you, can't... oh god..."

That was as much as Bruce could take. He gently pulled Dick's hips up, making sure the younger man had braced himself before starting to push in to that welcoming heat. Dick sobbed, his mantra continuing with the addition of gasps and whimpers that tingled up and down Bruce's spine. Bruce curled over the young man beneath him, soothing his lover by dropping sweet and tender kisses over his back, shoulders, neck, and ears, whispering his own mantra.

"Dick, so tight, so hot," gasp "sweet, love you, need you," pant, "always. Always."

Shifting his balance, Bruce pulled Dick up to lean back against his body. Now pressed back to chest, Bruce wrapped his arms around his younger lover, twining their fingers together, and keeping up his litany of love and promises of forever into the other man's ear as his thrusts were shallower, but at just the right angle to torture his lover's prostate.

"Come for me. God, but you're so beautiful here with me. Dick, I love you."

The sweet and cherished words and one last thrust had Dick crying out his name, tears spilling over thick, dark lashes, as he loosed his seed over his chest, stomach, the towel and the deck.

The exquisite grasp of Dick's body ripped Bruce's orgasm from its insistent pooling in his groin and he spilled himself into his lover's warm body.

Bruce peppered kisses all over the back of Dick's neck, the salt of sweat wetting his lips as he tightened his grip around his lover.

"Bruce?" Dick's voice was husky, sweet, and wet. Bruce could hear the fading edge of tears clinging to his words.

"I love you, Dick. Dear God, I just love you." He dropped his forehead to rest pillowed on Dick's shoulder, still twined fingers gently rubbing the tremors from the rippled abs beneath his hands.

"Good," Dick's words lightened on a breathy chuckle, "because I love you, too. That's all I need."

Bruce smiled.

"Come on," he said, pulling out slowly and gently, kissing Dick's neck when he gasped, "let's get back under the bimini before we burn." Bruce kept an arm wound tight around Dick's waist as they made their way back to the cockpit to curl together in the shade.

It was a wonderful start to the weekend.


End file.
